


We Called Him Andy

by Lokiiwood (undersans), undersans



Category: Dragon Ball, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersans/pseuds/Lokiiwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersans/pseuds/undersans
Summary: The RFA have put all the drama behind them and are finally living their lives, minus the occasional super-powered alien invasion. That is, under their messenger is hacked for the first time in years. A man says his real name is 17, but what kind of a name is that?





	We Called Him Andy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The r/Msytic Messenger Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+r%2FMsytic+Messenger+Discord).



> This is meant to be an interesting one-off, but I may add additional chapters. There are very insignificant Dragon Ball Super references, so this is spoiler-free. Enjoy!

“Hey 17, why don’t you tell us your real name already?”  
  
His finger finally faltered. After tapping away all day in what seemed like a strange stroke of luck, Android 17 didn’t know how to respond. When he first picked up the lost phone, he thought it must’ve belonged to one of the rangers on this strange island. He was just visiting, to get away from all the city noise that his sister didn’t seem to mind. But he needed a break, he needed to find himself. Here, no one knew what he was. He stayed grounded, and no one really bothered him outside a few cautious rangers who deemed him a strange visitor and not a threat.

Although a little cracked, the phone worked. He checked the battery level – only about 10 percent left. How in the world was he going to charge this thing? The strange people in the chatting application were draining it all. In fact, it was the only application on the thing. He tried to install a video player, but the phone wouldn’t take anything else. It was like it was made just for this.

He sighed, and his fingers moved once more.

“Why does 707 get to be 707 but I can’t be 17?”

Yoosung responded with another one of those weird, moving stickers. Air puffed out. Was it supposed to mean he’s sick?

“But 707’s real name is Saeyoung, we’re just trying to know yours too! That’s fair!”

He smiled. Although Yoosung hadn’t said his age, 17 could guess he was young.

“Andy,” he lied. The small pang of guilt wasn’t enough to comprise his new, unexpected fun.

“See, that wasn’t so hard!” Yoosung replied, with another sticker. He was throwing color pieces, but an ‘X’ where his eyes should be confused 17. Was it supposed to mean death? Maybe, celebrating death?

707 re-joined the chat, as he had promised.

“Hello-o! hay hay hayhayyyy. Andy? Cute name. I’m going to call you soon, if that’s OK? We had a little hacking incident like this a few years back so u can understand I’m a little worrieddddddddd.”

Why would a messenger application be hacked?

“I guess you could just kick me out,” 17 replied. It wasn’t something he wanted, but if it was that much of an issue he didn’t want to be a part of it.

“H-hey! Don’t do that, we’ve been having so much fun T_T!” typed Yoosung.

“no nooo it’s fine, you’ll pick up this time, yeah? Even if you leave how u got here is still an issue!!” typed 707.

Android 17 sighed. In honesty, he’d been rejecting phone calls all day because he thought they might drain the battery even faster. But if 707 was so concerned about it and it was only one call, it was fine. Besides, the day was almost over and this ruse would be done soon. He reminded himself not to get too attached.

The call came immediately, surprising him. He looked around and walked towards a boulder with only a little moss on it. Brushing his hair out of his face, he held up the phone to his ear.

“Hello - Andy?”

“Yeah, it’s me, hello,” 17 replied, looking up at the rock. He could just fly up, but he decided to climb up with one arm instead. There was no need to not stay grounded.

“Oh, so you do sound like a nice man, then,” 707 chuckled.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, no offense intended. You have a pleasant voice. Ho-ney, I got 17 on the line, finally! His name is Andy!”

17 rolled his eyes.

“So why the urgent call?” 17 asked with a huff as he continued his climb.

“Because it seems like your battery will die soon. Do you have a charger?”

How in the world…?

“No…I guess this is a good time to tell you that after the phone dies you probably won’t have to worry about me anymore. Like I said, I just found the phone. It’s all beat up. If you need it back, I’d be willing to drop it off somewhere for you. But I don’t see the point,” he confessed.

707 made a long “hmm” noise on the other line, hesitating. 17 made it to the top and plopped down.

“Are you outside, by chance?”

“Yeah, I guess you can hear the birds,” 17 shrugged.

“Well, the GPS says you’re on a remote island not too far from our city. But that can’t be true, right?”

“Oh…yeah. So you’re saying you’re not one of the island residents, then?”

Android 17 figured as much, but it wouldn’t make sense for why a still-working phone would be on this island if 707 and the rest of the RFA lived in the city. Not unless…

“Are you saying this phone belongs to someone on the island, and they hacked it?”

“That would make the most sense. But I just don’t get why it would be left lying around. They wouldn’t forget something so important, right?” 707 muttered. “Andy, that’s not your real name is it?”

17 suddenly stood up, his foot scraping the rock. “Andy?” 707 repeated, alarm in his voice.

“I think you’re right. They wouldn’t forget it.” 17 hurriedly stuffed the phone in his pocket.

“Andy? What’s going on? Isn’t it kind of dangerous on that island? Are you alright?”

“Sorry 707, but I think I know what happened to your hacker. You won’t have to worry about them anymore. It was nice meeting you.”

The animal he couldn’t describe peered up at him from the ground. It was bloody, full of holes, and had thorns wrapped around its purple body. It could barely stand, but it was full of rage. One of its horns was bashed in. It growled at him, sharp teeth showing. Flesh could be seen in its gums.

Android 17 didn’t necessarily feel threatened by such a creature, but the pure, angry energy and blood caught him off guard. What was going on on this island? What kind of a monster bashed in this animal’s horn? He felt angry, directed at what could only be the work of a human being. And because of some monster, he was going to have to put his vacation on hold and put this animal out of its misery.

...

The call finally beeped. Did the mystery 17’s phone finally die? 707 sat by his own, the feeling of anxiety overwhelming him as he had sat and listened to the dying cries and screaming of some big beast. He had tried to leave it on long enough to trace an exact location, but it just wasn’t long enough. He found a general location on the island, but…after checking, he found the island was still off limits to the general public. It meant that 17 had gotten there through mysterious means. And for 707, there was nothing he could legally do to help him. In fact, there was no guarantee him snooping around wouldn’t put 17 in further danger if he was even alive. If a hacker lived on that island and they were alive, there wasn’t enough traffic to not be suspicious.

His wife put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Saeyoung? You had been quiet on that phone for a while, were you still talking to Andy?”

He relaxed his back and put one hand on hers.

“Yeah…He said he won’t be coming back, though. But it was still fun to talk to him,” he grinned.

“You’re smiling but you don’t sound particularly happy about that…”

“I guess I grew attached, haha,” he laughed.

She kissed his cheek and began walking back to her room, “Like you did with me! I just hope you didn’t fall in love!” Her laughter trailed behind her.

“Of course not!” He called out.

He looked back to the phone and swallowed the sinking feeling. 707 stared for a few seconds and then turned the screen off.

If he could survive all this new alien and Saiyan business, Andy could survive some animals…right?


End file.
